It takes time
by Chanel5
Summary: Addison & Alex meet up a year after she moved to LA NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Dr Montgomery... Addison" He said.

Addison stopped in her tracks; she would recognize that voice anywhere. She closed her eyes for a split second as her heart skipped a beat and her stomach did a quick somersault. She turned around and there he was. If at all possible he looked even better than he did the last time she saw him, a whole year ago.

"Alex. I'm surprised to see you here" She replied as they walked towards each other.

"Well ... after you left I chose my specialty and I chose OB/GYN. So" He trailed off as he watched the knowing smile form on her lips that really said "I told you so"

"I'm pleased, I'd like to take some credit for your decision though" she said as her eyes took in his handsome face.

He laughed a little and replied "You can take all of the credit, if it wasn't for you I know I wouldn't have had the understanding of the field, so I guess a long overdue thanks is probably what I should say"

"What have you done with the Alex Karev I knew? He would never admit such a thing" Addison returned his smile.

They stood there just looking at each other. It was like the last year never existed and the chemistry that they had always had was there instantly again.

"Do you have time for a drink" He asked hopefully

Addison looked at her watch and then back into Alex's eyes "Sure" she replied.

They made their way to the Hotel Bar.

Alex had been attending a conference in the Hotel & was shocked to see that Addison was one of the guest speakers. He hadn't really heard anything she said all he could focus on was just how beautiful she was and how stupid he had been to let her go a year ago. He then continued to curse himself for chasing after Ava/Rebecca when it was Addison he wanted all along.

They sat at a table with drinks and made general conversation about what they had been doing with their lives since they last seen each other.

"Well LA definitely agrees with you. You look great" Alex said

"Thanks, and yeah I really like it here. I'm sorry things didn't work out with Ava, Callie told me what happened"

"It was a stupid thing to do really, I missed you much more when you left" He replied

"Alex don't" she said

"What it's the truth? I really miss you. The hospital it's just not the same without you" He finished.

Addison wanted to believe him; she missed him too, more than she wanted to admit. She just didn't see the point in continuing this conversation. It wasn't going to achieve anything. Addison was saved by her cell phone.

"Hi, oh Pete is that the time, sorry I ran into an old work friend. Can I just meet you at the restaurant; yeah OK I'll see you at 7.00 bye"

"So you obviously have a boyfriend waiting for you" Alex asked

"No, we are just friends; we usually have dinner together every Thursday night, Sorry Alex I really should go. When are you heading back to Seattle?"

"Sunday Afternoon thought I would stay for the weekend and have a look around, I haven't been to LA before"

"Um do you have plans tomorrow night" Addison asked as she got up from the table.

"No, do you want to have dinner with me?"

"I have friends over for drinks every Friday night, do you want to come over, then we can go out after if you want to of course, I mean you don't have to" She finished scared of his rejection again.

"That sounds great" he replied as he walked with her to the car park.

Their hands touched as Addison handed her business card to Alex after she had written her address down for him. They looked back into each other's eyes. Second after second there eyes locked and neither of them made any attempt to look away. Alex glanced at her lips as he moved closer; Addison gently brushed her lips to his check and pulled back away. This was a dangerous position to be in. Her heart was racing and her legs felt like jelly _my__ god he __affects__ me like I'm a god damned teenager it's embarrassing._

Alex just looked at her and smiled, he knew she still wanted him, yes she was resisting but by the end of the weekend he vowed right there and then he would win her back. Didn't matter how long it took she would be his once & for all.

Friday dragged on neither Alex or Addison could wait until the evening rolled around. 5.00 finally arrived & Addison was nervous. She wore a pair of jeans and a fitted black top, showing just a hint of cleavage.

"Is it too much?" she asked Naomi

"No you look fine, I thought you said you were over him?" Naomi questioned

"I am, I just want to look nice that's all" Addison replied.

Cooper, Violet, Naomi & Sam were already there, when the doorbell rang. Violet was the closest to the door so she opened it to see Alex with a bottle of wine.

"Hi, you must be Alex, I'm Violet come in, Addie Alex is here"

"Hi" he muttered

Addison came through from the kitchen to greet him. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked. His heart started racing just from the way she moved across the room to meet him.

"Hi" She said simply

"Hi, I didn't know what to bring, I hope this is OK" he said as he handed her the bottle of wine.

"That's great thanks"

Addison made introductions to everyone & went to get Alex a drink while he chatted with Sam & Cooper.

The girls all followed Addison into the kitchen.

"Wow he is a real hottie Addie, I can see why it was hard getting over him" Violet stated

"Shut up, it's not like that"

"Sure it's not" Violet said as she returned to the living room with drinks.

The evening progressed and all was well until Pete showed up. Addison & Pete were on the balcony having a heated discussion while Alex sat with Violet watching the exchange from the living room.

"So what are your feelings towards Addison" Violet asked

"Feelings oh well we are friends at least I hope we still are"

"Mmm that's interesting"

"I don't know what Addison has told you about me but I'm not that bad"

"Oh believe me it wasn't all bad" Violet said watching Alex blush.

He cleared his throat "So what is it you do"

"I'm a physiologist" She replied

"Oh so you know how to read people then"

"Yes I do & believe me I know exactly what you are thinking, & it's a little more than "Friendly"".

Pete walked back into the living room & made his apologies to leave. Addison walked back in a moment latter.

"Is everything OK? Alex asked

"Yeah its fine, Pete just gets..."

"Jealous" Alex finished for her

"I think so, he wants to be more than friends but I just don't feel that way about him"

"Oh, I see"

After everyone had left, Alex & Addison were in the kitchen fixing another round of Margaritas for themselves. Addison handed Alex his drink & as their hands touched he looked into her eyes. He put the drink down but did not let go of her hand.

He moved forward & she moved back until her back was up against the refrigerator, he looked into her eyes & touched her face lightly.

"I've missed you Addison, I really have"

"Alex "

He moved even closer, he could feel her breath against his check as he looked back down at her lips he felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her. His eyes lifted back to her eyes and he saw his own desire mirrored in her eyes. His lips connected with hers. Addison responded to his kiss immediately but it was brief, she could not get sucked back in.

Addison pulled away, touched his face and said "Alex I can't I'm sorry I just can't."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Addison pulled away, touched his face and said "Alex I can't I'm sorry I just can't."_

Alex looked into her eyes and said "Addie I know I hurt you before, but I need you to know that it won't happen again. I won't, I will make you trust me again" he absently stroked her face.

"Alex I don't know, it's just complicated, I can't have a one night stand with you, I don't think my heart could get over that again"

"Who said anything about a one night stand?"

"Ok well a weekend fling"

"Is that what you think I want? Because it's not. I want to be with you. I know that my past track record isn't great, but you have to believe that I want you, I have had feelings for you for such a long time, and it has just taken me a long time to figure them out."

"Alex I have feelings for you too, you know I do, but there are just so many reasons why WE can't work"

"Ok for every reason you have, I'm sure I have a solution. Addie if we both want this, we can make it work. I know we can"

He leant back in & kissed her tentatively he didn't want to push his luck but after a few seconds she responded to his kiss. She kissed him back softly opening her mouth a little more to allow his tongue to gently caress her bottom lip before sliding into her mouth. She let out a small groan as the kiss deepened.

Addison pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"God I've missed you" She whispered

Alex just smiled at that and said "Good, so let's have it, these reasons why we can't try & make US work"

"Well obviously you live in Seattle, I live in LA so that makes it very difficult don't you think?"

"Easy, so one of us moves" He saw the look of shock on her face "Ok so I move" he said with a soft laugh

"What? You would do that?"

"Yes, so what's the next reason?"

Addison was completely taken off guard by his casual demeanour.

"Um well I'm old, well not old just a lot older than you."

"So, that is not a valid reason, if you are not going to come up with anything good, let's just go upstairs and let me have my way with you"

"Alex, I'm being serious"

"So am I. Your what 8 years older than me, so what, who cares I certainly don't."

This was the moment of truth, she didn't think she would need to reveal the real reason; she thought the first 2 would have been enough.

"Alex I can't have children"

"Oh Addison I'm sorry. Are you sure? I mean of course you're sure, you know there are other options right"

"Yes I know about the options, contrary to what celebrities do, it is very difficult for a single woman to adopt a child, believe me I've looked into it"

"Addie I really am sorry, without being insensitive, I still don't see that as a reason for us not to be together"

"Alex please, You might not want kids right now, but give it 5 years or so & you will. We both know you would make a great dad, & I will never be able to give you that. I'm not being a martyr I just don't think I could fall in love with you then have you leave me, because you want to have your own family. I don't think my heart could recover from that"

Alex just stood and looked into her eyes that were now pooling with tears. He didn't know what to say, so he just took her into his arms and held her while she softly cried.

"I'm not going to leave you; I will do whatever it takes to make you believe me. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one makes me feel the way you do. I'm just sorry it took me so long to process that"

"I believe that you won't hurt me intentionally, but the fact remains you would be better off with someone your own age, someone who can give you children when you are ready. I can never be that woman for you"

"Do you think that the only reason couples are together is so that they can reproduce?"

"Well no, there are lots of reasons"

"Exactly, I could go & have a child with someone else, but I wouldn't be happy with that woman, because she wouldn't be you. Don't you get it, I want you and only you, Addison if I can't be with you, well then nothing else matters"

"Alex I don't know what to say"

"There's nothing to say, except that you want to be with me, that you want to give US a chance, that you are willing to take a risk"

"I want to I do, I'm just scared, my track record isn't exactly stellar either you know"

"Ok well we can take it slow" He said with a sly smile.

Alex reached into his pocket & pulled out his cell phone.

"Chief Webber, It's Dr Karev, I'm just ringing to see if it would be alright if I took next week off? I know its last minute; it's just some personal issues have arisen that I really need to take care of. I will be back a week Monday. Yes, Ok Thanks"

Addison stared at him in amazement he really was serious.

"So while you are at work this week, I will be looking for a job. Do you think you could write me a good reference? I'm sure with your name on a glowing reference I'll be sure to get a job" He said with a smirk on his face

"I can't believe you just did that" Addison said with a shocked look on her face. She regained her composure she was not going to let Alex have the upper hand.

"As for the reference you are going to have to impress me if you want a good one" She said seductively.

"Oh Dr Montgomery you have no idea of the plans I have to impress you" He replied with his own seductive tone.

"Really, well let's see what you've got" she whispered into the side of his neck.

Alex smiled as he realised he was about to get all of his dreams come true. He began by kissing her neck slowly, moving back up to her earlobe where he bit gently before whispering "So how am I doing"

Addison's only response was a soft sigh.

A/N: So I hope you like it & think it is believable. Please review & let me know if I should continue or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N This is the sex chapter if you don't like reading that sort of thing Stop Now.**

_"So how am I __doing?__"_

_Addison's only response was a soft sigh._

As much as they both wanted each other, a quick release like the first time they had sex wasn't the way either of them wanted it be this time.

Alex moved back to her mouth & began to kiss her deeply with all of the passion he had for her. It took her only a moment to meet him with the same desire. Hands were slowly exploring each other's bodies as their tongues became entwined with want. He gently & slowly brought his hand down to her breast and softly began to massage her through the flimsy material of her shirt. Addison let out a soft moan as he continued to touch her. Her hands reached down to the bottom of his shirt & put her hands underneath it to touch the bare skin on his back.

He lifted her shirt and it landed somewhere on the floor as he took in her black lace bra. She helped him lift his shirt off, now she could feel his masculine chest pressing against her. She felt faint at the connection. He moved his hands to her back to unclasp her bra and remove it so it too could join the two shirts already on the floor of her kitchen. During this time neither one broke the kiss.

His mouth left hers so he could circle her right nipple with his tongue, whilst his hand touched & teased her left nipple, both of them hardening under his ministrations instantly. Addison groaned at the sensation, before she began kissing, sucking & licking his neck, meanwhile her hands travelled across his broad shoulders and back.

Alex stopped "Is there somewhere else we could go to continue this? He asked suggestively and slightly out of breath

"Mmm upstairs... my... bedroom" She gasped

Addison took his hand and placed one more kiss on his lips as he followed her upstairs. They just made it into the bedroom & the kissing continued escalating their desire for each other.

Shoes were already off and jeans were being unbuttoned Addison was clad only in black lace panties and Alex was in black boxers (Straight out of a Calvin Klein commercial). They fell back onto the bed and picked up where they had left off.

He moved his hand slowly down the outside of her thigh before he moved it across the inside of her thigh; he brushed his hand across her panties before going to the inside of her other thigh. She moaned at the teasing.

Alex brought his hand back across her black lace panties as he began to touch her through them. Her hands went to the back of his neck & she moaned into his ear, which increased his desire for her. He removed her panties and he pushed two fingers deep inside of her. She arched her back and moaned loudly.

"Does that feel good?" He whispered seductively in her ear

"Yes" she breathed back

""What about this?" he said as his thumb circled her clit.

"Oh god yes"

He smiled into her neck as he kissed her again. He continued doing this for some time and he could feel that she was getting close to her climax. She was incredibly wet and this made him harder as he knew it was only because of him and what HE was doing to her.

"Don't stop" she breathed out. But that was exactly what he did. He stopped touching her completely.

Addison opened her eyes that were still glazed with desire. "What's wrong...? Why... did you stop?" she said in a raspy voice.

He replied by kissing her softly on the lips

"Nothing's wrong, I stopped because I don't want you to come yet. When you do have your first orgasm tonight it is going to be THE BEST orgasm you have ever had, therefore you are going to remember it always" he said as he began to kiss her breast again

"Well you're very confident aren't you" She said not knowing whether to be pissed off at him or to be incredibly turned on.

"Yeah I am" he said with that famous smirk of his.

"Well two can play at that game" she said seductively as she reached over and began stoking him through his boxers. He closed his eyes and moaned into her mouth as it found her again. He let her do that until he was as hard as he could ever remember being. He then removed her hands.

"Right now it's all about you" He said as he began to kiss and move down her body.

Addison began to protest but soon stopped as she could feel his tongue licking and circling her clit. He continued to bring her complete pleasure by moving his mouth & tongue into her core.

Alex sensed that she was close again as her muscles started to contract. He stopped again removing himself from her totally.

"Oh god. Alex are you trying to torture me?"

"Nope just prolonging the pleasure" he said cockily

"Well if you can't finish what you started, I can" She said as she moved her own hand down between her legs and started to touch herself.

Alex was sure he had never seen anything so erotic in his whole life. He watched her touch herself and began to feel himself get harder at the site of her writhing on the bed.

"Fuck you are so incredibly sexy" he breathed out

Addison opened her eyes and seductively looked at him absently touching himself as he watched her performance. She smiled at him. That was enough, he couldn't take it anymore. He removed his boxers and her hand he then positioned himself over her.

She was so wet and ready for him he slid into her easily with one trust they were finally connected as they had both wanted for so long.

"Oh Alex" she breathed into his neck

All he could do was groan at the contact it felt so amazing. He rhythmically trusts into her again and again, her legs wrapped around his back & they continued to move together, they were both getting close to their much needed release.

"Addie look at me" He said as he slowed the pace down

She opened her sex laden eyes to look at the man above her who she had so much desire and want for that she didn't know how to comprehend it.

"I want to see you come"

"Mmm so close" she whispered

With a few more thrusts and the circling of her clit she did come. "Oh god Alex now yes yes yes"

Watching her face, hearing her say his name with words of pleasure and feeling her muscles clench around his throbbing member was enough to bring his orgasm moments after. "Oh Addie"

A few moments later he moved off of her and lay next to her. Addison moved to put her head on his chest, while their breath was returning to normal.

"That was um.." Addison stammered

"Fucking Amazing" he supplied

"Yeah" was all she could say

"So was I right?" he asked with that cocky smirk

"Maybe" She said not willingly to give him that satisfaction entirely "It's my turn to give you a dose of your own medicine"

"Well if you insist" he said

Addison straddled him & began lightly kissing every part of his body.

"It's going to be a long night Alex. I hope you can keep up" She said just before she took him in her mouth.

A/N That was my first attempt at smut. I have re-read a few times. I hope it was Ok. Please review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Alex woke the next morning & reached out to Addison's side of the bed only to find it empty. He opened his eyes to see her walking back into the bedroom fully dressed from the ensuit.

"Good Morning Sleepy head' she said smiling

"Morning, where are you off to?" he asked

"I have an appointment" she said non- committed

"mmm why don't you cancel & just come back to bed"

"I can't its very important, I'll be back around 12.00, and then we can go out for lunch"

"You're being very vague"

"I'll tell you about it later, I'm late" Addison lent over to kiss him before she left. When he tried to deepen the kiss & pull her back into bed she stopped him. "If we keep this up I will miss my appointment"

"That's the idea" he said pulling her back in.

"Gotta go" she said as she got up & left.

Alex got up and showered after she left & went down to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He walked out to the balcony & looked out over the ocean. He thought back over the last 24 hours and couldn't believe how things had turned out. Finally everything was falling into place for him. There was nothing that he would ever let come between them again.

Addison arrived home & they went to Alex's Hotel to pick up his things & check him out, before they went to a cafe close by. They both ordered food & drinks.

"So are you going to tell me about this mystery appointment?"

"When I first moved here I was a mess. With the divorce, and what happened between us, let's just say I needed some help, I felt like I had all this stuff blocked"

"So you go to counselling?"

"No I um I ah well I have acupuncture"

Alex nearly spat his coffee out."Acupuncture, Addie you a woman of science not alternative rubbish"

"I know that's what I thought too, but it is really good I feel so much better. Alternative medicine shouldn't be laughed at. It has worked for centuries for the Chinese. Besides it has relieved all the stress in my life"

"I can think of another way to release the stress in your life" He smirked

"Alex I'm serious it has helped me focus, and I feel calm & centred now, besides Pete says..."

"Wait, Pete is the one you see for this?"

"Yes, don't look at me like that, He has studied alternative therapy for years and he has the results to back it up"

"I'm sure he does, but maybe it's because he just wants to be with you"

"We are just friends, he knows that, I told him again this morning"

"Ok I trust you just be careful, because he may not want to give up that easily."

"You have nothing to worry about, the acupuncture just helps"

"Yeah so what's this calm & centred shit? And what have you done with The Dr Montgomery I used to know" He said smirking

"I have changed and realize that not everything can be explained with Medical science, besides if you want to move to LA you had better get used to alternative medicine & alternative living because it is everywhere, and to be honest I wouldn't want to live any other way".

Addison & Alex returned to the apartment and spent the afternoon making love, which turned into Saturday night and most of Sunday. On Sunday night Addison handed Alex her letter of recommendation to help him start looking for a job in LA. After he read it he was most impressed.

"Do you really believe this stuff or do you just want to make sure I get the first job I apply for, so I can move in quicker to satisfy you"

"Alex my professional reputation means everything to me. If I didn't think you were a good surgeon I wouldn't have risked my reputation, just to get your cute ass in my bed permanently"

The next day Addison left for work & Alex went to 5 large city hospitals to see if they had a second year resident OB/GYN position available. He gave copies of his resume to the HR department hoping to here from one of them.

He needn't have worried he had phone calls from 3 of the 5 that same afternoon. All were impressed by his resume and wanted a meeting with him. He had set 2 up for Tuesday and the 3rd for Wednesday.

He was really nervous Tuesday morning before his first interview but he knew he was capable of the job.

"Dr Karev, please take a seat" The Head of OB/GYN Dr Fletcher said

"Please call me Alex"

"Ok Alex, I've looked over your resume & it is impressive, your marks are great and this letter from Dr Montgomery is outstanding."

"Thank you"

"Yes this letter carries a lot of weight, she is one if not the best in the country, I have had the good fortune to assist her myself back in New York when she still was Dr Shepherd"

"Yes she certainly is an excellent teacher, I learnt a lot from her"

"You were indeed very lucky to study under her"

For the next hour Dr Fletcher seemed more interested in Addison then he did in interviewing Alex. By the time he left he felt a little flat. He shrugged it off and began to prepare himself for his next interview in another hour's time.

Unfortunately the next interview was almost word for word the same. It seemed to Alex that the Attendings of these hospitals were only interested in hearing Alex tell surgical tales of how brilliant Addison was and not what a good asset he would be to their hospital.

By the time Wednesday rolled around and he had his third interview he was feeling quite insecure about his own surgical abilities.

"So Dr Karev, I see you worked with Addison Montgomery in Seattle"

_Here we go again_

"Yes I did"

"Well you must have learnt a great deal from her, you exam results are good I can't see why we can't a position for you here somewhere"

"Really that would be fantastic" Alex said

"Yes do you think Dr Montgomery would be interested in a job here as well? Seems you two make a great team"

"Um I don't think so I believe she is working somewhere here in LA in Private Practice"

"Mmm that's too bad, anyway we can keep your resume on file, if something comes up we can let you know"

And that was that. Everyone wanted Addison and not him. That night when Addison quizzed him on how he thought the interviews went, he was vague & unresponsive he really didn't want to talk about it. Alex knew it wasn't Addison's fault but he felt annoyed with her anyway.

After a few hours of his sulking Addison finally snapped at him

"Alex what's wrong why you aren't talking"

"Nothing's wrong I just want to get a job on my own merits"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It seems every interview I've had is because of you"

"That's not true, you have great exam results"

"Yes I do, but that pales into insignificance compared to the fact I have studied under the great Dr Montgomery" He said harshly

"I'm sure that's not true"

"You weren't there all they asked about was you. All 3 interviews were about YOU'

"Alex please..."

"No you have no idea what it's like to be in your shadow, I just want to be able to earn a job on my own merits"

That night was the first night since they had been together that they did not make love. Alex lay in bed with his back to Addison feeling inadequate. Addison lay with her back to Alex wondering what she did wrong.

A/N: Please review & let me know where you would like to see this story go? I have some ideas but feedback is most welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_That night was the first night since they had been together that they did not make love. Alex lay in bed with his back to Addison feeling inadequate. Addison lay with her back to Alex wondering what she did wrong._

It was 5.00am and Addison realised that she wasn't going to get any more sleep so she slipped out of bed, put on her bath robe & made her way down stairs. She made herself a coffee and sat at her dining room table looking out over the ocean. The sun would be coming up soon.

Alex woke and realised Addison was not in bed he made his way down stairs. All he could see was her back, her shoulders shaking slightly, like she was crying. He felt like the biggest ass in the world. He moved closer to her before he spoke.

"I'm sorry" Addison wiped the tears from her eyes but said nothing.

"Addison, I'm sorry, I don't know why I acted the way I did. The only reason I can give is that I'm scared. I'm scared of the way I feel about you, I'm scared about failing you"

Addison still didn't turn around to face him but she spoke "Alex you have to stop this, you have to stop pushing me away. I won't apologise for being successful, but I don't want to lose you"

Alex moved closer until his hands were on her shoulders.

"I don't want to lose you either. I'm so sorry please forgive me. You have become the most important person in my life."

"Alex I can't stay mad at you when you stay stuff like that" Addison turned around for the first time to face him.

"I'm sorry, this whole relationship thing, it's all new to me, I'm working on it though. Let me show you how much you mean to me"

"Alex sex shouldn't be the basis of our relationship" She said as he began kissing her neck gently.

"Addison this isn't about sex, this is about me loving you, let me love you" Her only response was to moan

Alex moved his hands down the front of her robe & undone the tie, bringing his hands up to massage & caress her breasts. He kissed her neck, moving his tongue across her flesh sending shivers down her spin.

Addison got up from her chair & kissed him slowly, deeply, and letting her tongue massage his expertly, they touched each other in a completely different way to how they had previously had sex. This was the true definition of making love.

He moved his hands all over her body softly and tantalisingly, the feeling was so exquisite he moved his hand inside her touching her exactly how he knew she liked it. When she began to feel her orgasm she looked into his eyes that expressed all the love she had for him.

He lifted her up & slid inside her moving in and out of her with deliberate strokes that were not too fast just a steady rhythm. When they both climaxed the sun was now finally up signally a brand new beginning for both of them.

"I love you" He said when his breathing returned

"I love you too" she replied.

About an hour after Addison had left for work, Alex received a phone call from one of the remaining hospitals that he had left his resume for. The Attending of the OB/GYN department of LA Memorial asked him to come in for a meeting at noon. Alex agreed but after the past 3 interviews he was apprehensive. He knew he had to do it. He needed to move to LA, he needed Addison, so he put on his most determined face and went for the interview.

"Dr Karev, I see that you currently work at Seattle Grace. Why do you want to move to LA" Dr Alan Hughes said

"Just time for a change, my partner's work is here so of course I want to be with her"

"I see, well your exam results are excellent & your surgical experience seems quite extensive for a second year resident"

"Thank you I had a good teacher"

"Yes who was that, oh yes Addison Montgomery"

"Look before you say anything I am a good Doctor, I am more than capable of working for you, Yes Dr Montgomery is a very good surgeon but I deserve this on my own merits"

"Dr Montgomery is a good Doctor yes, but she isn't as good as me, so your learning will only be enhanced under my tuition"

"What? That's it."

"That's it welcome aboard Dr Karev that is if you want the position"

"Yes I do, thank you. So how does this work"

"I will get in touch with Chief Webber with some request for transfer paperwork, should take approximately 2 weeks then you should be able to start. That is of course if he is agreeable. You would have signed indenture paperwork, which means you have agreed to do your full six year residency with Seattle Grace hospital. If Chief Webber will not release you then there is nothing I can do. Do you foresee any problems?"

"I don't think so. No. I will speak to him on Monday when I get back and go from there. Thank you again Dr Hughes I look forward to working with you"

"You too Alex, and please call me Alan"

Alex left LA Memorial Hospital on a high. He couldn't wait to see Addison to tell her it was all about to happen for them. He wasn't the flowers type of guy but he knew she loved Hot chocolate so he stopped in at the Starbucks closest to the Wellness Clinic to get her one to celebrate.

He walked in to her office; she was just filling out some paperwork in between patients.

"Hi" she said looking up smiling

"Hi, brought you your favourite" he said handing her the Hot Chocolate.

"What did I do to deserve this little pleasure?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you I have just secured a job at LA Memorial"

"What oh Alex that's fantastic. When did all this happen?"

"Dr Hughes rang just after you left and asked me to come in. Seems he isn't that impressed by you" He said smugly

"Mmm well that's because he is jealous that he isn't as good as me "

"Funny that's what he said about you"

"I bet you just loved that too didn't you?"

"I did actually it was a nice surprise not to have to listen to him singing your praises"

Alex & Addison went out for dinner to celebrate. They discussed the future, if he was happy about moving into her apartment or did he want to find something else. Would he be sad at leaving Seattle?

"Everything has happened so fast Alex, Do you think we are rushing things"

"God Addison stop over analysing everything. Really it hasn't happened that fast, you & I, well WE started about 2 years ago, we were both to stubborn, too stupid to get our acts together before now"

'I guess the timing just wasn't right until now was it?"

"That's right. You don't think I will have any trouble with getting Chief Webber to agree to the transfer do you?"

"Can't see why he would have a problem with it. Do you want me to talk to him?"

Alex just shot her one of his famous glares "Addie I have to do this on my own merits, not because he treats you like his kid sister. Let's not start this again"

Addison threw her hands up in the air "Ok Ok I get it, you don't want my help"

"Not in this instance no, but I promise, somewhere down the track I will want your help and when I do I'll ask Ok" He said smiling.

"Deal, now let's order some desert. Because we are celebrating calories do not count and I think I want something with chocolate"

Alex just smiled at her and thought to himself _I am the luckiest man in the world._

**A/N: I know Alex seems a little bit mushy but I really think with the right woman he could be like that. Besides I like him like that. Please let me know what you think!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER ****6**

_Alex just smiled at her and thought to himself I am the luckiest man in the world_

Sunday afternoon arrived all too soon and Alex had to leave for Seattle.

"Addie, we have to get up, I really have to get to the airport"

"I know" she whispered into his chest.

They had been lying in bed together for the last hour dreading his departure.

"Hey, the sooner I get to Seattle the sooner I get to come back to you." He said trying to reassure her. In all honesty he was dreading going back too, but he felt as though, right now he couldn't let her know how hard this was on him. He wanted to be strong for her.

"You're right; I know you are, I'm just going to miss you so much. I promise though I am not going to be one on those women that cry at the airport and make a complete fool of myself. I have way too much pride for that" She told him

"I am very aware of that" He added with a smirk.

One hour latter Alex and Addison were at the airport saying their goodbyes. They stood looking into each other's eyes, everything had already been said, and all they wanted in that moment was to hold each other. Alex pulled away from her embrace to look into her blue eyes again. He held her face in his hands and gently leaned in to kiss her one last time before he had to disappear through the gate. Against all her will her eyes started to pool with tears.

"Addie please don't" Alex said as he wiped her tears away

"I'm sorry, I know I said I wouldn't, I'm scared you won't come back"

"I Love you, I will be back before you know it"

"I love you too, now kiss me again and then go"

Alex pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. He held her face with his right hand as his left hand ran through her hair. He loved running his fingers through her flame red locks. Addison pulled away.

"Go Alex"

Alex picked up his bag and headed towards the gate. He turned around for one last look and mouthed "I Love You"

She smiled back and returned the sentiment.

Alex arrived for work early Monday morning. He wanted to see Chief Webber and get his transfer paperwork organised as soon as possible. Now that the decision had been made, he didn't want to waste any time.

"Chief Webber" Alex started

"Oh Karev, I'm glad your back"

"Thanks Sir, Um Can I talk to you for a few minutes"

"Make it fast; I'm due in surgery in 15 minutes"

"Ok, I want a transfer to LA. I have been offered a job at LA Memorial Hospital and really want to take it."

"What, that is impossible, we are understaffed as it is in OB/GYN and neo natal, I'm afraid that unless you have a damned good reason a transfer will not be granted"

"Well it's just..personal Sir" Alex knew if he told Richard about Addison that he would call her straight away confirm what Alex said and have him transferred by the end of the week. That just wasn't how Alex wanted this to play out. He wanted to make it happen, not accept a favour from an old friend of Addison's.

"You are going to have to come up with something a little better than "Personal" I'm afraid,"

"It's my girlfriend sir, she lives in LA, and I want to move so we can be together"

"Still not good enough, the best I can offer is to look for a replacement, but you do not leave until that happens. I'm too busy to look for a replacement at the moment. So tell your girlfriend that it will probably be 3 months before you will be joining her"

"But Sir, you don't understand"

"3 Months Karev, take it or leave it. Now I've got surgery, excuse me" Richard said as he walked past Alex down the hall.

"Shit" was all Alex could mumble.

Alex was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Considering it was only 8.00am it was going to be a very long day. He was dreading his phone call to Addison much later in the day. He knew she wouldn't be pleased, but he was not prepared to compromise his stand on wanting to do this without her help.

Addison took the news better than he expected her too. She understood that Alex had to do this his own way and that 3 months wasn't really that long.

"It's Ok honey, my schedule is a little more flexible than yours I will just have to come and visit on the weekends until you get your transfer"

"Babe thanks for understanding, believe me I'm disappointed too but we can work it out"

3 weeks latter Addison decided that she would surprise Alex and make a trip to Seattle. Alex had to work on Saturday so she flew up late Saturday afternoon and called his cell phone.

"Hi, were are you" she asked from the cab"

"I'm just on my way to Joes for a beer before I head home, you?"

"Right now just in traffic, look I will call you latter Ok, Bye Hon"

Alex stared at his phone, thinking how weird that was. He shrugged it off and ordered his beer. Lexie Grey had just walked in and took a seat next to Alex at the Bar. They had been working together a lot lately. Lexie had shown a great interest in OB/GYN and an even bigger interest Alex.

"So tell me again why you aren't seeing anyone" Lexie said

"Lexie I'll tell you again I am seeing someone she just doesn't live in Seattle" Alex said vaguely. While he liked Lexie he was getting a little sick of her flirting and come ons.

"So you keep saying, but you know Alex, you must get lonely" Lexie said huskily, moving closer to him and placing her hand on his thigh.

Alex looked down at her hand and removed it. Sighing he said. "Yeah I do get lonely, for her Lexie only for her" He was careful not to say Addison's name. He did not want that to get around the hospital. Alex was a private person who did not want his personal life gossiped about. Not to mention he did not want Derek or more importantly Mark knowing about his relationship with Addison until they were safely in LA.

"Well Alex, she would never have to know if we just spent the night together" Lexie said as she again moved closer to him placing her hand on his face.

Just at that exact moment Addison walked into Joes. She looked straight at the pretty dark haired girl with her hands on Alex's face. She just stood there with all her insecurities rushing back to her. _This can't be happening again, not Alex, I just didn't think he would do that to me. Mark yes, but not Alex._

As Addison turned to leave, Alex removed Lexie's hand.

"Your right Lexie she wouldn't know, but I would. To be honest with you, I'm not interested in you or anyone else, She is the only one for me, so please stop coming on to me, because I'm just not interested" Alex stood up finished his beer and turned to leave. At that moment he saw Addison's back. She was leaving.

Alex rushed outside to see Addison walking down the street. Addie had gone before she saw Alex turn Lexie down. He ran after her.

"Addie wait," He called to her

Alex caught up to her and grabbed her arm

"What are you doing, walking away from me" He said a little annoyed

"Exactly that Alex walking away, I saw you with that pretty dark haired young girl"

"Oh you can't be serious, that is Lexie Grey Meredith's half sister, we work together"

"I'm sure" Addison said full of sarcasm.

"Addison, you're being ridiculous, nothing is going on between me and Lexie"

"That's not what it looked like to me"

"Oh for god's sake, why don't you believe me?"

"Because I've been cheated on before Alex, and I've been hurt by you before so forgive me if I'm not an optimist"

"You're hot when you're jealous"

"What you can't say something like that, we are having an argument"

"No you are having an argument. I don't want to fight. I figure that you are only here for 24 hours I do not want to spend that time fighting"

"Well that's too bad because I'm angry with you"

"You know we really are wasting time, and did I mention that you are incredibly sexy when you're angry" He said with a smirk.

A/N: Ok So what do you think? I know I jumped around a bit in this Chapter, but I hope you liked it just the same. Please review and let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

A/N: Just a warning, this chapter contains smut, so If you don't like reading that, well you may want to skip most of this chapter.

_"You know we really are wasting time, and did I mention that you are incredibly sexy when you're angry" He said with a smirk._

Alex moved closer to her and took her hand in his and pulled her flush against his body he moved in to kiss her but Addison pulled away.

"Alex you can't just say some nice words and all is forgiven. God she had her hands on your face she was going to kiss you, I mean she probably did but I wasn't going to stick around to see it."

"Well if you had of stayed you would have seen me remove her hand, tell her I wasn't interested, finish my beer and leave"

"Oh, well..."

"Addie, I know I hurt you before but I promised you I wouldn't do it again and I meant it. Please believe me. You are the only woman I want to be with"

"Ok, I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion, just be careful around her, she may not give up that easily"

"Can I kiss you now, now that I'm forgiven"

"I think that would be Ok" She said smiling

Alex pulled her to him and kissed her deeply and purposefully. 3 weeks was a long time to not see, touch and feel each other. They both needed each other desperately in that moment. Alex pulled Addison around the corner of Joes into an alley way.

He began to kiss her on the neck just under her ear and move his hands to undo her shirt. His hand grazed across her nipple through the lace of her bra.

"Alex... baby... you have to stop, let's go back to the Hotel to finish this"

"Why? Come on Addie this is exciting"

Addison had to admit that it was thrilling behaving like two horny teenagers as her hands travelled into his shirt to feel his well muscled chest. Alex continued kissing her neck while his fingers began peeling her shirt off so he could see her breasts in the late afternoon half light.

"It is but we have a perfectly good bed waiting for us at the Hotel, and god Alex stop doing that" She moaned the last bit as he undone her bra and began to stroke and tease her nipples.

"Fuck you're sexy when you play little miss innocent" He breathed out huskily.

"Alex!" she said shocked

"What, you love it when I talk like that"

He was right, she did love it when he used course language it really turned her on, he knew just what to say and when to say it which drove her crazy. As his hands continued to cup her breasts, she began to move her hands down lower and could feel his erection through his jeans. She kissed him hard on the lips, she loved knowing how much she turned him on, her hands moved to undo his jeans she could feel him getting harder and harder.

Her hands travelled down and pushed the waistband of his boxers down until she held him completely in her hands. She began to stoke him, as he groaned into her mouth.

"Baby, let's go, let's go back to the hotel, and let me do all kinds of naughty things to you" She whispered huskily into his ear.

"Noooooo! You can't stop now, I need this baby, I can't make it back to the hotel I need you now"

"God Alex it's just so dirty here"

"Come on Addie we both know you like it dirty" He said with a smirk, as his hands travelled down her jeans, undone them and pushed them down a little so he had better access to her warm opening. He pushed her panties down and pushed his fingers inside of her, making her moan. She reached for Alex's mouth and kissed him hard as her tongue went searching for his.

"Mmm, that feels so good baby" she sighed as his fingers continued to tease her. Addison had retuned her hands back to his ever hardening erection.

"God Addie now, I need to be inside you now"

They pushed each other's jeans down to their ankles and he roughly lifted her up, running his hands over her ass, before he pushed her up against the brick wall. He then began to push inside of her, both of them moaning at the contact of their two bodies.

"Yes, harder Alex, fuck me harder, fuck me the way I love you to fuck me" She whispered into his ear.

Alex loved it when she spoke like that in the throes of passion.

"Like this?" He said as he began to thrust harder and deeper into her core.

"mmm Yes baby"

Alex reached down to where their bodies met and began to rub her clit.

"I want to feel you come, Addie"

As his trusts got harder and deeper he could feel her getting wetter and it was driving him crazy, he loved fucking her, it was all he could think about most of the time.

"Oh god Alex now yes kiss me" she breathed

Alex kissed her hard and his tongue met hers in a fight for control. Addison came a few seconds after he began to kiss her. Addison loved having his mouth on hers as her orgasm took over her whole body. Feeling her muscles contract and throb around him was driving him close to his own release.

Addison knew what he needed to bring him his own climax. She sucked on his neck and whispered in his ear. "Now baby, I want you to come inside me. I want to feel it; I want to feel your come inside me"

Alex groaned at her description and that is exactly what he did"

"Oh God yes...mmmm"

Once their breathing returned to normal, he planted a kiss firmly on her lips before withdrawing himself from her and getting dressed.

"Let's get out of here and go back to the Hotel. This place is disgusting" She said

Alex laughed "You are amazing, you go from sex starved dirty vixen to uptown little virginal princess in a matters of seconds"

Addison laughed too "well you get two for the price of one"

"How so?" he asked

"Well you get someone you could take to any hospital function without worrying I would embarrass you, then you get "Dirty Vixen" in the privacy of your own home...or alley way"

"mmm I like this two for the price of one" He said as they began to walk out of the Alley way. "Speaking of home, why did you get a Hotel room, when you could just come back to my place?"

"What and have sex with you, while my ex-husband and your ex-girlfriend are in the same house? Alex I'm Kinky, but not THAT kinky"

"Yeah I hadn't thought of it like that. Yeah that would be weird"

They made their way across the street and towards Alex's car, unbeknown to them Lexie was just walking out of the Joes and saw them leaving. Mark had also just arrived at the bar and looked in the direction that Lexie was looking.

"So I guess that's her" Lexie muttered to Mark

"Yeah that's her" Mark said as neither Lexie nor Mark took their eyes of Alex and Addison.

A/N: So I don't know how much Mark and Lexie will figure in the story yet. What do you think? I am open to suggestions. Please review and let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_"__So I guess that's her" Lexie muttered to Mark_

_"Yeah that's her" Mark said as neither Lexie nor Mark took their eyes of Alex and Addison._

"So do you know her?" Lexie asked

"You could say that" Mark said a little despondently

"Oh I see so you and the redhead have a history"

"Ahh yeah, it's long and complicated. So what's your interest in them anyway?"

Lexie just shot Mark a look that said it all. "Oh I see you are interested in Karev"

"Yeah, he has told me he isn't interested though. Seems she is the one for him and she is the reason he has put in for a transfer to LA"

"Ahh I see, I knew he put in for a transfer but didn't realise it was for LA"

"Well I still have time, to change his mind. He can't leave until a replacement is found, and that shouldn't be for another 2 months or so"

"Look Lexie, you are a really great girl, but no offence you aren't in Addison's league. I mean they had something before she left last year, and the way I see it, if she is giving him another shot than as much as I'm not a fan of his, Alex isn't stupid enough to fuck up his second chance"

"Speaking from experience are we?"

"Yeah I am"

'Well we could try to break them up, seems you may still have feelings for her"

"What is this high school? Lexie trust me I won't be doing anything to interfere. I'm afraid I blew my second chance. Besides, I won't chase Addison again, been there done that. All it did was leave me nursing a broken heart. She doesn't want me; I have way too much pride to chase after any woman again even Addison. I suggest you forget your dreams of being with Karev, like I said he won't fuck this up. Come on lets go back inside and I'll buy you a drink"

Lexie listened to everything Mark said and conceded defeat.

During the next six weeks, Addison and Alex continued there long distance relationship. Alex made one trip to LA over a weekend and Addison made a similar trip to Seattle. Of course as in all relationships, things weren't always easy. Then again nothing with them ever was. Addison wanted to tell Chief Webber, Alex refused got hot headed and hung up the phone. 1 hour latter he called back to apologise, but still stood firm.

Addison got it, she understood, that was part of why she loved him. He was never intimidated by her, he stood firm and believed that he had to make it his own way without any help. She admired him for it because deep down she knew if the tables were turned she would have done the exact same thing.

They were on the home stretch now though; they had been separated for 9 weeks now, only 3 weeks to go. Richard had finally started looking and interviewing possible candidates for Alex's job. It shouldn't be long now.

It was a Thursday morning and Alex was in a particularly bad mood, as always when he felt like that he had to hear his favourite girl's voice. So he made his way to an on-call room and made a phone call.

"Hello" Addison mumbled half asleep

"Are you still in bed? He asked as he looked at his watch, it was 8.00am

"Yeah"

"Oh that just sucks, I have just worked 12 hours and I have a C-Section in approx 45 mins"

"Oh my poor baby" she said a little sarcastically.

"God, I have had no sleep, I'm hungry, I miss you, and the C-section I have, yeah well I get the pleasure of having an intern scrub in on this. His first one, the guy shows no interest and thinks he is a lot better than he is, and get this he thinks OB/GYN is beyond him" He finished annoyed.

Addison burst out laughing. "Oh Alex this is Karma, coming to bite you on the ass"

"What, a little support and sympathy from my girlfriend would be nice, but I guess you can still be Satan when you want to be" He said thinking this would get a rise out of her

"Oh Alex come on you were a pain in my ass when you first started working for me. As for Satan, come on you know you like that side of me sometimes. As I said Karma baby, it catches up with all of us"

"Yeah this alternative medicine, and living crap you keep going on with, well I guess there is some truth to it. But Addie trust me I wasn't that bad. ...Was I? Please tell me I wasn't"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but yeah you were"

"Oh, anyway, I really would love to just crawl into bed with you and hold you in my arms and go to sleep. That's about all I could manage"

"Trust me Alex, right now you really wouldn't want to do that. I've been throwing up since about 5.00 this morning. Must be coming down with some sort of virus"

"Oh Hon, make sure you keep your fluids up, you don't want to dehydrate. Are you going to see a Dr?

"Thanks Dr, but I will be fine just a stomach bug. If I'm no better tomorrow I'll get Naomi to give me a check up"

"Ok, Look I really have to go, I want to get something to eat, before surgery. But you look after yourself, and I will give you a call when I'm done with the painful intern"

"Ok I'll be here at home. Alex please be nice with the intern, remember you didn't like it either when you first started, and look now it's your specialty. I'm sure you will be able to be a good teacher"

"Addie that's your forte not mine. I don't have the patience that you have. Not to mention my Teacher was hot so I at least had that as a reason to be there."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Bye babe, I'll talk to you latter"

"You will, look after yourself Love you"

"Love you too"

Addison felt worse; she rolled out of bed and rushed into the bathroom to throw up again. This was not good. She decided to give Naomi a call and have her come over after work. Everything felt different, her breasts were tender, and she couldn't quite remember when her last period was. However a pregnancy was completely out of the question as her fertility tests she had last year confirmed that.

When Naomi arrived, Addison explained her symptoms and Naomi suggested that perhaps a blood test would be a good idea. She wanted to test for a variety of things to make sure.

"Look I know it's a long shot but given you haven't had a period for a while I think it's a good idea to add a pregnancy test to the blood screen"

"Oh Ok, but we both know it can't be that"

"Yeah but like I said it wouldn't hurt"

Addison accompanied Naomi back to the Wellness Clinic to draw blood. The results would be ready in approximately 4 hours, so Addison decided to stay at work; she felt much better by now and thought she would catch up on some paperwork while she waited.

Naomi walked into Addison's office and sat down.

"Oh great there back, what is it? You have a strange look on your face?" Addison said with much concern.

"Addie, you need to sit down"

"Naomi, you are scaring me"

"Oh honey, I just don't know how this is happened, I mean your FSH levels were so low, there was just no way had I thought fertility was an option, but the tests are conclusive"

"Naomi please just say it. I'm freaking out a little here"

"Addie, you're pregnant"

Addison just sat in absolute stunned silence. After about 10 minutes she finally found her voice.

"Are you sure, I mean those tests you ran 15 months ago, were conclusive"

"Yes I know, and I had them run these tests 3 times. I didn't want to get your hopes up. I know how much you want a baby."

"Oh . My. God. This is want I've wanted. A baby, really? How far along am I? Can you tell?"

"Yeah Addie you are actually about 6 weeks pregnant"

"My god, I'm just in shock. I mean shock in a good way. I just don't know what's changed how this could happen"

"Maybe it was the acupuncture? I mean it has been known to balance the body, perhaps it got your cycle regulating again, producing eggs"

"Yeah, well it helped with a lot of other things, perhaps. Oh god Naomi, this is so exciting"

"Yeah sweetie it is. How do you think Alex will feel?"

Addison's face dropped. "Alex" she whispered "I...I...um don't know. I'm going to have to fly to Seattle this weekend and tell him. Can you just run the tests one more time, and then I would like to do a scan. I want to be absolutely sure before I tell him. I hope he will be as thrilled as I am, but I'm not sure if he is ready to be a dad yet"

"Addie, Alex loves you I'm sure he will be happy after the initial shock has set in"

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review**** like everyone I love feedback good or bad. Is the pregnancy believable?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_"Addie, Alex loves you I'm sure he will be happy after the initial shock has set in"_

Addison called Alex and told him she would be flying up to Seattle tomorrow. He was a little surprised but grateful, even though Chief Webber had started to interview replacements it was still going to be a while before he would be able to transfer to LA.

Addison told him to meet her at the Hotel as soon as he finished work for the day. He knocked on the door and Addison was a pile of nerves, she really had no idea how Alex would take the news.

"Oh Addie, it is so good to see you" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"You too" she replied, pulling away slightly.

"What is it? Are you OK?" He asked. This wasn't how she normally greeted him.

"Alex, please sit down, I've got something to tell you"

"Addie, you're freaking me out a little here, what is it?"

"God, I don't know how to tell you. So I'm just going to say it. Alex I'm pregnant"

Alex just looked at her he couldn't speak after what seemed like an eternity he said "But how is that possible? You showed me the results of your fertility tests"

"I know the only thing I can think of is the acupuncture I've had. It must have got my body regulated again; I must have started producing eggs. "

"Oh I see, shit Addie this wasn't what I was expecting"

"I know, me either, but I won't deny I'm happy, I mean I'm thrilled, But I understand that this isn't what you want"

"Your right it isn't" He said glumly.

"Ok well I'm having this baby Alex, and I understand that you don't want a baby yet, you aren't ready. Look I'm not asking you for anything, you don't have to be a part of this baby's life. I am capable of raising this baby alone. We don't need anything from you financially or emotionally" she said rather sadly. She had hoped for a much different response from him.

"What? So that's it, you just run back to LA, have OUR child and I'm just forgotten. What was I to you Addison a sperm donor?" He said harshly

"How dare you say that to me. I shared more of myself with you then my ex-husband of 10 years. I shared more of my sexual fantasies with you then I ever did with Mark. Because you are the ONE god damnit. Besides if I wanted a sperm donor as you so eloquently put it I would have chosen one from the files at the clinic. A Pulitzer Prize winner or a concert pianist, or a rocket scientist, not an arrogant, hot headed, 2nd year surgical resident. But god help me Alex I love you, you make me crazy, I want you more than I've ever wanted any man, You make me feel whole" Addison said just as heatedly as tears threatened to roll down her cheek.

"Fuck Addison, can you just give me a minute to process all of this. I need some air" Alex got up and left.

"Fine, take all the time you need. I'll be leaving at 6.00pm tonight. The balls in your court" Addison watched Alex leave and lay on the bed in the foetal position and cried.

Alex wondered around the streets _Alex I'm pregnant, Alex I'm pregnant" _Those words just kept running through his mind. He was beyond scared. He loved his work, he loved bringing babies into the world, and he loved helping them, saving them. That was where his part of the job ended. Now the Love of his life was having a baby everything was different. He didn't think he was capable of being a father. He did the only thing he could think of.

"Hello" A woman spoke in a heavy Eastern European accent

"Mamma" Alex said

"Oh my god Alexi, baby how are you?"

"Sorry I haven't called for a while, I've been busy"

"What is it my darling?"

"Remember how I told you about Addison and how I thought she was the one"

"Of course, is everything OK"

"No I think I've screwed up"

"How?"

"Addie, well she came to visit, to tell me some news"

"Have you broken up?

"No, well I don't know maybe, Mamma she is pregnant"

"Oh"

"Yeah I know. She wants this baby, she told me how much she loves me that I'm the one for her, but god I'm so scared I'll be a lousy dad. I don't want to turn out like my dad"

"Now Alexi you listen to me. Your father was a drunk and a violent one at that. He didn't have time for you or your brother, you are not like that."

"But Ma I have that same temper, you know I do. I just don't want to hurt Addison or our child"

"So don't. Have you told Addison about your concerns?"

"No, I try to keep my temper under control around her"

"Alexi, baby you have to tell her. Do not throw this chance away, a baby is a blessing, I know you will be able to handle it. You may have inherited your fathers temper, but I know that you would never hit Addison or your child, unlike that son-of-a-bitch father of yours. Besides from what you have told me Addison is a much stronger woman than me, she won't stand for any of your nonsense. Please darling go to Addison and tell her all of your concerns"

"Your right Ma, I know I'm just scared, it's such a huge responsibility"

"Well if two Obstetricians can't look after a baby than I don't know who can" Mrs Karev tried to lighten Alex's mood.

"Thanks Ma, I better go and try and explain, try to make her forgive me. I Love you"

"I Love you too now make sure to give my best to Addison and I hope to meet her soon"

"Bye and thanks"

"Bye"

Alex hung up his cell phone and drove back to the Hotel. He knocked on Addison's door, there was no response, he knocked again louder.

"Addison, it's me, please let me in"

Addison got up from her bed, tied her bath robe around herself tighter and opened the door. All Alex could see was the tears streaks along Addison's face, her eyes were red and puffy.

"Can we talk?" He asked

"Sure, come in, but before you start, I don't want to fight. Whatever it is you have to say, just say it, please don't raise your voice I just can't handle your yelling right now"

"Addison, I'm so sorry. You have been so trusting and open with me; you have told me everything about your life. I on the other hand have been a little guarded. My childhood was crap. It really was. My father was a drunk, he had a terrible temper. He used to hit my mother, than when my brother and I were 5 or 6 he started hitting us too. My mother tried to stop him but then he would just turn on her as well. I know I have inherited his temper, I'm just scared of becoming him"

"Well my temper isn't exactly cool all the time either. But Alex honey I know you there is no way you would ever hit or hurt me or this baby" She said as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"Honestly I'm just so frightened that I will be a shit father. I don't want to be I really don't. I love you and I think sometimes that I'll wake up one day and you will tell me it's over. That one day you will wake up and realise that I'm not good enough for you"

"Alex, when have I ever given you reason to think that?"

"You haven't, It's all me. Under my over confident exterior lye's a very insecure man, that never thought in a million years I would be worthy of a woman as amazing as you. So now you tell me we are having a child, and I guess I just think that not only will I lose you one day I'm going to lose my son or daughter as well"

"Oh baby, that is not going to happen" Addison said as she went to him and held him close.

Tears started to fall from Alex's eyes. This was the first time he had ever admitted to anyone that he felt so insecure at times. The old saying if you are told something often enough you start to believe it was true in Alex's case. His father had repeatedly told him and his brother that they were both losers and would amount to nothing.

"Addison I'm sorry, I do want this baby, if you still want me to be a part of your lives"

"Of course WE do. I love you and that is not going to change. God Alex I might be able to deliver babies, but I am going to need your help with our baby. I was really just being proud when I said I could do it alone. I'm scared too you know. Together though I think we can do this".

"Good, I love you and I really don't want to be apart anymore. Fuck my pride I'm going to see Chief Webber and tell him the transfer has to happen and happen yesterday. I haven't even asked how far along are you?"

"Six weeks, I really hope that this baby was NOT conceived in the alley way near Joes, which would be just so wrong" Addison said pulling a face.

Alex laughed. "I hope your right, let's just say our baby was conceived right here in this comfy bed. That sounds much more civilized doesn't it?"

"Yes"

"Come on, let's go, I want to go to the hospital and run a pregnancy test and then do a scan I want to see all of this for myself. We should get you started on some folic acid tablets as well"

Addison started laughing. "Alex we can do all of that if it will make you happy. I have already started taking folic acid. But one favour please. You are not my Obstetrician, you are my partner. You do not get to order tests, do my pre natal care exams, or boss me around."

"Addison"

"No I'm serious, both of us have to step away from our jobs, let another doctor look after us"

"God help this child, he or she has no chance of not having a strong will or temper"

"No I guess they don't"

**A/N: What do you think? Please review I love the feedback. This story probably only has about 2 chapters to go. I hope you have enjoyed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"_God help this child, he or she has no chance of not having a strong will or temper"_

_"No I guess they don't"_

**Six Weeks Later**

Richard saw Alex and Addison leave the exam room with the ultra sound picture in their hands and congratulated them both. He then organised for Alex's transfer to LA Memorial for the following week. Addison and Alex had been living blissfully in LA for six weeks now and couldn't be happier.

Addison was staring absently at the recipe book trying to concentrate. As experienced as she was with pregnancy it was so different when it was happening to you. She was 12 weeks pregnant now, and had a cute little baby bump. Alex thought she had never looked more beautiful, even if she was a little moody at times.

"Hi babe" he said as he kissed her on the cheek as he walked passed her to get a drink from the refrigerator.

"Hi" she said still trying to focus on the recipe.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Oh I'm distracted I can't seem to follow this stupid recipe"

Alex looked over at what she was doing"Addie it's only a pasta sauce it can't be that hard"

"Well you do it" She shot back

"Ok someone is in a good mood today"

"Oh shut up" she said starting to laugh

"Come on tell me what's wrong, hey I've been around pregnant women all day one at home shouldn't be any different" he smirked

"I just can't seem to focus" she said plainly

"Ok well you knew that could happen in the second trimester"

"Well not to me it shouldn't, I don't give in to... to ...to damn cravings"

"Oh is that all, god don't be so silly if you want to eat ice cream and pickles than do it. It's not like you would be the first pregnant women to want to do that"

"Alex, do not patronize me. Do you know what I did today? I was with a patient who is about to have a hysterectomy, as she was telling me how sad she was about it, do you know what I was doing?"

"I'm afraid to ask, without you biting my head off"

"I was unfocused and unprofessional. I wasn't listening to her because I was daydreaming... fantasising"

"About what, peanut butter sandwiches" He said laughing as he came around to stand in front of her"

"No, I was fantasising about sex"

Alex spat his drink out. "What?" he then turned and smirked at her.

"It's not funny Alex, I'm serious. It's all I think about. Over the years some women have told me they feel highly aroused during pregnancy, I just put it down to hormones and thought nothing of it. But fuck that is all I have been thinking about for all week"

"That would explain a lot" Alex said smirking at her again.

Addison chose to ignore that comment and continue. "So I'm sitting in my office with this woman pouring her heart out and I'm thinking about, your mouth all over my body, your hands all over my body, my hands and mouth all over your body, you inside me. God Alex it's so frustrating" Addie shook her head as if that would rid her of her thoughts.

"Hey don't stop there" He said as he had moved behind her. He put one hand on her stomach and rubbed it as the other hand took hers and moved it between his legs. "See what you've done now I'm craving sex. I must be going out in sympathy with you"

"Alex, I'm not giving in. I'm making dinner"

"Dinner can wait. You said yourself food isn't what you are craving. I think you should listen to what your body wants and that is obviously some form of release. Let me help you with that" He said seductively in her ear, before he began kissing her neck.

Addison turned around in his arms and kissed him. His tongue moved into her mouth and she sighed at the feeling. In this moment all she wanted was him. They moved into the living room not breaking the kiss as he slowly pulled her skirt down and pushed her on the sofa. He brushed his hand over her already damp panties.

"Baby you're so wet already"

"I told you I've been thinking about this all day"

He smiled as he slowly slid her panties down her legs and knelt in front of her. He began kissing the inside of her thighs as his fingers moved deep inside her making her moan even louder. As his fingers expertly knew how to please her his mouth found her clit and he began to kiss, lick and circle her bringing her to such a shattering climax it took them both by surprise.

"Oh honey you so needed that" he said as he kissed his way back up to her mouth.

"That was just the beginning" she said. Addison began kissing him with force as she began to stoke his already throbbing erection. Addison removed his shirt, she loved the feeling of his muscular chest against her own skin. She continued kissing his chest and neck as she undone his jeans and began to push them down his legs along with his boxers. They fell onto the carpet and Addison sat on top of him and moved up and down ever so slowly wanting to savour her second orgasm.

Alex removed her shirt and bra that were neglected earlier and sat up so he could take her full nipple into his mouth, she moaned at the contact of his mouth on her sensitive skin.

Alex held her hips to him as he thrust into her. He loved fucking her in all positions but having her on top of him, having her taking control of his orgasm was probably his favourite.

Not only could he watch her writhing up and down he caught sight of their reflection from the large mirror of the adjacent wall. It was mind blowing, erotic, watching themselves fucking from all angles. He watched as he could see his erection disappear then reappear from her wet centre.

"Oh god Addie" he moaned as his climax left his body and poured into hers. Second's later Addison second orgasm coursed through her body.

Once there breathing had returned, they began to dress.

"Addie how long do you expect this craving to last?" he asked

"Not sure, but I'm definitely taking your advice and giving in to it when I can"

"Good" he smirked "Now what about dinner? Let's see if you can focus a little better, now some tension has been released"

"mmm yes I'll see what I can do" she smiled as she left a lingering kiss on his neck.

"Later, we are not done yet tonight" he said

"I was hoping you would say that" she said as she got up to resume cooking dinner.

As the weeks continued and Addison's "Cravings" didn't lessen, Alex began to believe he was the luckiest man in the world. She was beautiful, smart and going to be the mother of his son or daughter. (They had decided to wait and be surprised rather than find out the sex of the baby)

He wanted to make it permanent; he wanted to ask her to marry him, but how?

Alex just wasn't the wine, dine and dancing kind of guy. He wasn't the rose petals, engagement ring in the Champaign glass kind of guy. All he knew was that he loved her. He wanted her to be his wife. He was also unsure if Addison even wanted to marry again after her marriage ended badly with Derek. They hadn't ever talked about it.

Alex was going to propose. He had the ring; he had bought it not long after they moved to LA. He was nervous all those insecurities he had reared there ugly head again. Alex knew Addison loved him, he did. The only thing now was when and how to ask the question.

**A/N: We are nearly at the end. Please review and let me know what you think!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_Alex was going to propose. He had the ring; he had bought it not long after they moved to LA. He was nervous all those insecurities he had reared there ugly head again. Alex knew Addison loved him, he did. The only thing now was when and how to ask the question._

The next day Alex asked a co-worker on her view of a marriage proposal.

"Well Alex it depends on the type of girl. You know if she is a sporty type, maybe propose at a football game. If she likes fancy restaurants you could always go to her favourite restaurant. What about a romantic weekend away every girl likes that." Susan supplied helpfully. Susan was a woman in her late forties who had never been married but loved to read romance novels and watch soap operas. Alex and Susan had become good friends and Alex thought she knew more about romance then he did, even if her knowledge came from books and Television.

"Ok well I can scrap the football game; Addie would really not appreciate that. The restaurant, maybe, she likes French food. The weekend away, oh that just seems too obvious doesn't it?'

"Yeah maybe, it worked well for Brooke and Ridge on Bold and the Beautiful" Susan joked

"Sues I really am going to have to help find you a boyfriend, you can't spend your life watching Bold and the Beautiful"

"I know. Good Luck, be sure to let me know when you have plan"

"Will do"

Alex decided the best idea was to just book a table at the French Restaurant not far from their apartment. They had been there a few times and he knew that Addison loved it, even if he didn't.

He rang Addison at work and told her had made dinner plans for tonight to make sure she was ready for 7.00pm. Addison hung up she had agreed to go but wasn't really in the mood for going out. She was getting so tied lately but Alex was trying to be so supportive of all her moods she couldn't say no to him.

They arrived at the restaurant at 7.00pm and were seated straight away. Addison noticed that Alex seemed a little preoccupied, but shrugged it off, she knew it was probably because he had a suit on, something he didn't particularly like to wear.

They were enjoying their Entree's when they heard a girl scream with delight. Addison and Alex both turned their eyes to the direction of the scream to see a girl quickly putting a ring on her finger crying "Yes" to her partner.

"Oh god that is just so cliché. Bringing her to a French restaurant to propose" Addison scoffed

"Ah yeah, I mean who would do that right" Alex agreed _Oh FUCK!!!!!! What am I going to do __now?_ Alex absently patted his coat pocket. The engagement ring certainly would not be leaving his pocket tonight.

"So are you a recently engaged man?" Susan asked Alex as they made their way to the cafeteria

"No it was a fucking disaster" He said heatedly

"Alex" Susan admonished his language.

"What it was. God it was so embarrassing" Alex went on to explain what happened.

"Oh Alex I'm sorry. What are you planning to do now?"

"I thought I might go with simple. We go for a walk on the beach after dinner most nights, I might ask her then. What do you think?"

"Stop being so nervous. I think she will love it. Good luck"

After dinner that night, Alex went upstairs got the ring out of the bedside table AGAIN and went back downstairs to get this over with.

"Let's go for a walk?" He said trying to sound casual

"Babe not tonight, I'm tied"

_Think quick Karev, you have to get her on that beach NOW_

"Come on up you get, you have to do some gentle exercise everyday for the baby Addie you know that"

"Oh god if you weren't an obstetrician you wouldn't know that"

"Well good luck for you that I am"

Addison reluctantly agreed and they made their way onto the beach. He gently took her hand and they walked along in silence.

"Are you OK?" Alex asked

"Yeah, I just had a phone call from Mark today. He always puts me in a bad mood"

Alex could feel himself get tense at hearing the name of Addison's ex-lover. He respected that they had history but he didn't like him calling her.

"What did Sloan want?" he asked irritably

"Oh what does Mark ever want?" Addison said vaguely

"Besides you, I have no idea"

"Alex don't be like that. Today is just an anniversary day for Mark and me that's all. It doesn't mean anything. It's not even worth talking about."

"He obviously thought so if he felt the need to call you. What is so special about today?"

"Alex... I don't want you to get angry, today it's just... three years ago today was the day that Derek caught me and Mark together"

"So what? He wanted to relive that fact did he" Alex said getting annoyed

"I don't know maybe, he wanted to see if I was ok"

"Are you?" Alex asked. As much as he knew Addison loved him, he still felt sometimes that he wasn't good enough for her.

"Of course I'm ok, my god it was 3 years ago. Yes I'm not proud of what I did but I've moved on. I have you and I'm having a baby, I couldn't be happier"

"It seems Mark hasn't moved on"

"No I don't think he has. I feel badly for him I do but I don't want him in my life anymore. I have a new life, a happy life with you"

"Did you tell him that? Addie you have to be blunt with him. He obviously isn't taking the hint"

"Yes I told him today, to stop calling me. I told him that I felt nothing for him anymore"

"He will be OK" Alex said doubtfully

"I hope so, Alex I never wanted to hurt him"

"Ok Ok don't get yourself upset. It's not good for the baby" He said as he placed his hands on her every growing tummy.

They walked back to the apartment. The engagement ring was still in his pocket. Today would be a bad day to propose, given the current turn of events.

Two days later, Alex had just about given up on the idea of proposing. It was a Thursday night and Addison was going to bed early.

"I'm just going to go to bed and watch some television"

"Yeah OK, I'll be up in a little while" He replied looking up from his study notes.

Addison had slipped into bed in a pale blue silk night gown and was flicking through the television channels until she found an old episode of ER to watch.

Alex joined her in bed about an hour later. He snuggled in to her back and wrapped his arms around her.

"This is perfect" She muttered

"What is perfect?" he asked

"This, being here in each other's arms. I'm so happy"

"Yeah it is kinda perfect" _Perfect, every woman wants perfect for a marriage proposal._

"Addie"

"Yeah"

"Marry me"

Addison turned around so she could see his face. She smiled at him. "What?"

"Addie I love you, will you marry me"

Addison's smile got even bigger and said "Yes, a thousand times yes"

Alex pulled her into his arms and kissed her. After a few moments, he pulled away and turned to the dreaded bedside table. He took out the engagement ring and handed the red velvet box to Addison.

"Addie if you don't like it, it's ok, we can change it, I made sure of that when I bought it. I know how particular you are" He said smiling

"No, No Alex it's perfect" Addison said as she gazed down at the Princess cut diamond ring set in rose gold. "Oh, I think someone else is happy that we are getting married" Addison grabbed Alex's hands and put them on her tummy. The baby was violently kicking her.

"I can't wait to marry you, and have this little one come into our lives" He said

"Me either. I love you" She said

"I love you too"

"Alex"

"Addison"

"Were you going to propose the other night at the restaurant?"

"Yes, and thank god I didn't because I found out that you would have hated it" He said laughing.

"I'm glad you didn't because this was so much better, this is so much more personal"

"Yeah and we don't have to rush home to have sex, because we are already here" He said as he began to let his hands wander over her body.

**A/N: So... what did you think? Was the proposal OK? Please review and let me know!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**A/N: I have just seen Kate ****Walsh's**** Wedding Photos. WOW ****she**** looked beautiful.**

_"Yeah and we don't have to rush home to have sex, because we are already here" He said as he began to let his hands wander over her body._

"Addison, where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick" Alex said

"I went for a walk" She answered a little out of breath. She took another drink from her water bottle and made her way to sit awkwardly on the couch.

"How Far did you go? Alex said still annoyed

"Oh I don't know maybe 2 miles" She said quietly preparing herself for another berating from Alex.

"2 Miles!!! What were you thinking? What if something went wrong? You are not thinking like the smart woman I know you are"

At this Addison burst into tears. Her hormones were all over the place, for the first time in her life she felt totally and utterly out of control. At seeing Addie crying he moved to sit next to her and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you, but Addie honey you just can't go that far, it's not safe. All that movement could easily bring on your labour."

Addison got control of her tears and smiled sheepishly at him. "That was kinda the idea"

"Oh Addison, the baby will come when it's ready. You know that" He said a little more gently

"Alex I'm a week over due, I look like a beached whale, I haven't slept for weeks, I'm so tired, my back is permanently aching and I just want this baby OUT" She screamed the last word and began to cry all over again.

"Ok Ok come here" Alex began to rub her back.

"Alex I want to be induced. I can't stand this anymore"

"Addie you know Susan won't induce you. An induction will only be done when you are two weeks over due"

"No I'm going to pull rank. I want an induction and I want it now" Addie was beginning to get irrational.

"You know that can't happen. Ok I'll make you a deal. 3 more days. If you haven't gone into labour in 3 days, we'll talk to Susan and see if she will agree to an induction"

"Thank you" Addison finally conceded.

"I think you should go and have a warm bath, I'll go and run it, and then I'll make you some dinner. After that we'll see if we can get you comfortable in bed so you can have a good night's sleep."

Later that night Addison was laying on her left side in bed cuddling a pillow trying to get comfortable, Alex laid behind her rubbing her lower back.

"Alex, baby?" Addie asked in a quiet voice.

"What is it? Can I get you something?"

"Alex I know that I'm really unattractive at the moment but you know we tell our patients all the time that sex is good to help bring on labour. Well the female orgasm contracts the uterus and can induce labour so I was wondering if you would want to..." Addie trailed off. She had never felt so unsure of herself in her whole life. She had never had to beg a man to make love to her. (With the exception of Derek when she first moved to Seattle but that was entirely different.)

"Honey" He said with sadness in his voice for his beautiful fiancé "Firstly you are not only attractive but you are still the most beautiful woman in the world to me. Secondly you never ever have to ask me to make love to you, because I can never say no to you" He tried to make light of it "And thirdly the only reason I haven't made any sexual advances for the last six weeks is because you haven't been feeling well. Addie I love you."

"Thank you" Addison said as she turned slightly to kiss his lips.

"Hey, you never have to say thank you for me making love to you. It's not exactly a hardship for me" He said with a smile.

Alex wrapped his left arm underneath her to raise her up slightly; he then moved his other hand to her right leg and lifted it up over his hip. Once her leg was over him be began to move his fingers ever so slightly between her legs, while Addison pulled his other hand to her mouth and kissed and sucked his finger and hands.

There love making was gentle and loving. Addison never let go of his left hand as it lightly brushed her nipples they were so sensitive at the moment that the slightest movement was so intense. Alex continued to tease her (She never slept in panties so Alex always had easy access for middle of the night seduction) touching and caressing until she was ready for him to enter her. He moved inside of her as Addison gasped at the feeling.

"Addie you feel so amazing, I love being inside you" Alex continued to whisper sweet loving words in her ear, in between kissing and sucking on her neck. Addison continued to hold his hand kissing his fingers breathing heavy and giving way to the pleasures Alex was bringing to her body like he always did.

It wasn't long before both of them reached their climax.

Around 4.00am Addison woke as she was still having trouble sleeping. She got out of bed with her pillow and made her way down stairs as to not disturb Alex's sleep as he still had to work in a few hours. She had made her way to nearly the bottom of the stairs when she felt her waters break.

_Oh god it's happening_

Addison made her way back upstairs to wake Alex

"Alex, Alex wake up honey, it's time"

"What What is it?" He said half awake

"The baby it's coming, my waters have just broke and I am having contractions"

A smile spread across Alex's face and he jumped out of bed giving Addison a light kiss before putting his clothes on. He grabbed her overnight bag that had been packed for 3 weeks and then helped Addison down the stairs and into the car.

They arrived at LA Memorial hospital and made their way to the maternity ward. As soon as Addison was given a room Alex started barking orders at interns, nurses and had Susan paged.

Susan arrived an hour later.

"Ok Addison is 6 cm dilated, contractions are 15minutes apart, Ultra- sound has been done, the baby is in a good position," Alex started

"Alex stop just stop. You are not Addison's Doctor I am, you are the baby's father, and you are not to be at this end, go up the other end." Susan ordered

"Thank you Suz, Alex has been a nightmare, ordering people around." Addison said

"Sorry" Alex muttered

"Alex, please I need you up here, please hold my hands, or massage my back during my contractions and for god sake get me some drugs" She said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry Honey" Alex got up on the bed behind Addison so she could rest her back on his chest. A nurse gave her some morphine to help with the pain. He massaged her back and whispered encouraging words in her ear.

"Ok Addison the baby is crowning. Do you want to see? I can get a mirror for you?" Susan asked

"Yeah I want to see" Alex said

"Oh for God's sake" Addison said Alex gave her a pleading look. If he couldn't deliver his child he at least wanted to be able to see it being delivered. "Oh Ok" Addie reluctantly agreed.

Susan had a nurse hold a mirror so Alex, (Not so much Addison) could see the baby's head crowning.

"Ok Addie with your next contraction I want a really really big push."

With her next contraction Addison squeezed Alex's hand screamed really loudly and pushed as hard as she possibly could. The head was now out.

"Ok one more big push and you baby will be here Ok, Are you ready?" Susan asked

'mmm, I think so" Addison said

With one last big push the baby was born.

"Congratulations it's a boy" Susan said

Alex kissed Addison as their son was brought up into Addison Arms. He let out a loud wail and Addison comforted him.

"Do you want to cut the cord Dad?" Susan asked.

Alex took the surgical scissors and cut the umbilical cord. They took the baby away to weigh him, clean him up and do a few basic tests. He was returned to Addison's arms shortly after and he latched onto her breast.

Tears began to well up in Alex and Addison's eyes. This was everything that they had ever wanted.

"Your Mommy and Daddy love you so much" Addison whispered to him.

Alex kissed his son then he kissed Addison "So we have a son" He said smiling to Addison

"Yeah we do" She said returning his kiss.

And with that William Alexi Montgomery Karev was brought into the world, to two people who would love and cherish him for the rest their lives.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. ****Just the Epilogue to go, which I hope to have done on the weekend.**** Sorry Beth I know I said I wouldn't use "Mommy" but as these characters are American I thought it seemed more realistic to say that.**


	13. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_And with that William Alexi Montgomery Karev was brought into the world, to two people who would love and cherish him for the rest their lives._

**3 YEARS LATER**

It was Christmas Eve and Alex had to work a lot of extra shifts, so he could have a few days off over Christmas. Addison was working part time now mostly in consultancy roles, teaching at various Universities as well as being a guest speaker at conferences. Addison and Alex were both looking forward to this Christmas as this was the first Christmas that Wil would understand what it was all about.

It was 8.30pm and Addison had promised Wil he could wait up until Daddy got home, but he was fighting sleep. They had a big day, decorating the house and cooking in preparation for tomorrow. A lot of their friends were going to be coming over for lunch and Addison had been preparing for weeks.

She finally had everything she had ever wanted. Domesticated Bliss was what she called it, something neither Addison nor Alex had ever imagined they ever would have wanted. Their lives had changed so much since Wil's birth.

Alex and Addison were married on the beach in a small ceremony when Wil was six months old. When Wil turned 1 they began trying to have another baby but after 18 months of trying to no avail they both agreed that they were happy with the family they had. After all it was a miracle that they even had Wil. Addison still felt sad at times that she couldn't have another child but just lavished more love and affection onto their beautiful little boy.

Alex arrived home around 9.00pm and was greeted by a sight he never tied of. Addison was sitting in a recliner chair with Wil snuggled on her lap. Wil was drifting in an out of sleep as Addison stroked his hair. She had been reading "Twas the night before Christmas" to him. She looked up at her husband and smiled. Wil looked just like Alex expect for his eyes, they were definitely Addison's, he had her beautiful big blue eyes.

"Wil, baby, Daddy's home" She whispered to him. Wil's eyes opened and he climbed off his mom's lap and ran over to Alex.

"Daddy, Daddy" He said excitedly.

"Hey buddy" Alex said as he picked him up and gave him a cuddle. He walked over to where Addison was sitting and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Daddy, Mommy help me deck-rate cristree" He said in his baby talk

"Oh mommy helped YOU did she? Well you did a great job, its looks awesome"

"Santa is coming tnite"

"I know which is why you need to get to sleep, because Santa can't come if you are still awake. How about I tuck you into bed?" Alex said

"Ok I'm sleepy"

"Give Mommy a kiss"

Wil wriggled out of his dad's arms and into Addison's. "Sweet dreams my beautiful boy" Addison said kissing him all over his face.

"Love you mommy"

"Love you too baby" Addison said passing a very sleepy little boy back to Alex.

"I'll be back in a minute to help" Alex said over his shoulder as he made his way upstairs to tuck Wil into bed.

As soon as they were out of sight Addison went into her study and retrieved all of "Santa's" presents and began setting them out under the Christmas tree. Alex came down 10 minutes later to help bring out the last of the presents.

"Do you think we have spoilt him?" Addison said

"Nooooo not at all" Alex said sarcastically

"I just couldn't stop buying him things"

"Really, is there anything left for any other 3 year old boys in LA" He said with more sarcasm.

"Oh stop it" She said throwing a pillow at him. Alex just smiled at her. He repeatedly told her that she was the best Mom a kid could ever hope to have. She cooked for Wil; she read to him, took him to the park and the beach. Addison was protective but tried to let him discover things on his own too. Being a mother had fulfilled her life in a way she could never have imagined, and she was married to a man who adored her and who she adored.

"So do you want to exchange our presents now or in the morning?" Addison asked as she fiddled with some decorations on the Christmas tree.

"That depends Mrs Karev. Have you been naughty or nice this year?" Addison turned around and saw the smirk that played on Alex's lips. It didn't matter that he had been at work for 15 hours he was still interested in sex.

"Well let's see" Addison said walking back towards him. He sat back down on the sofa and Addison sat on his lap. She moved to his mouth but stopped just the tiniest space before his lips. "Sometimes I've been nice"

"Mmm yeah nice is good I like it when you're nice." He moved his hands up and down her back.

"But sometimes I've been a little naughty" She said as she ran her hand down his chest and then further down to start rubbing him through his jeans. He claimed her mouth then and moved his lips over hers for a minute before pulling away.

"Naughty's better I love it when your naughty" He said huskily.

They kissed each other again as their hands wandered over each other's bodies. "I think you should definitely open a present I have for you" He said as he dropped her from his lap and onto the sofa so he could retrieve her gift from his study.

They had moved from their apartment after they got married and they bought a bigger house. It had 4 bedrooms and 2 studies.

Alex returned with a gift wrapped box.

"You bought me lingerie again" Addison said with a smile

"I have got you other things but I don't think you want to open this in front of our son"

Addison opened the gift and pulled out a sheer/lace black short baby doll nightgown with matching thong.

"Yeah I think it's better to not subject our son to this. But I love it" She said kissing him again.

"Good. Why don't you go upstairs and put it on, and I will finish up here and meet you in 10 minutes.

True to his word 10 minutes later he was walking into their bedroom, while Addison was walking out of the bathroom in her Christmas gift. He just stood there looking at her.

"I am going to love taking that off you" He said before he took her in his arms. He ran his hand over her back and down to her thigh and back up to her ass. She moaned into his mouth.

Alex moved his mouth from hers and began kissing her neck as Addison bean to unbutton his shirt and jeans. If she was practically naked she needed him to be too. With Alex's clothes on the floor they fell back onto the bed. He knew her body so well now and knew exactly what she liked and when she liked it.

Their sex life had always been nothing short of amazing and as time went on it only got better.

He kissed her breasts through the sheer material covering them. He could feel her nipples getting harder as he lifted one out of the nightgown and took it completely in his mouth. As sexy as it was he wanted it off her body so he could feel all of her. He pulled it up and over her head now all she had on was a sheer black thong that left nothing to his imagination.

He moved down her body barely touching her which he knew drove her crazy. He knew she would make him pay for the slow teasing by doing the exact same thing to him later that evening.

He ever so lightly touched her between her legs. The new panties were damp, and she moaned at the thought of what he would do next. He pushed them down her legs torturously slow until they were off. He lightly teased her opening before he pushed two fingers deep inside her. "Ohhh god Alex" She moaned into his mouth as he had come back up to kiss her. Addison reached down and began to stoke him, he groaned at the movement she was making, squeezing and releasing him in her hand was driving him crazy.

"You have to stop naughty girl" He breathed in her ear. "I won't last long if you keep doing that" With that he moved down her body and out of her reach. He spread her legs, and with a quick look up at her face he began to pleasure her in the most intimate way. He rotated between using his mouth and tongue on her clit and his fingers deep inside her to his mouth and tongue deep inside her and his fingers on her clit.

He knew she was getting close to her climax as she began to grind her hips against his face. "Don't stop ohh don't stop... yes yes Ohhh FUUUCK Aahlex." She panted as her orgasm shook her whole body.

Alex moved back up her body smirking at her as he did. "How was that naughty girl?"

"mmm that was...ah... umm... very intense" she said "I think it's time for me to show you just how naughty I can be" Addison then took Alex into her mouth taking him as deep as she could ,alternating between fast and slow sucks and licks, grazing her teeth along his shaft.

"Enough baby I want to be inside you, I want to fuck you now" He groaned as she continued to pleasure him with her mouth. He sat up and roughly pulled her hair to let her know he was serious. She smiled wickedly at him. "How do you want to fuck me?" She asked

"You on top" he said huskily. Addison sat on top of him and took all of him inside her, she moved back and forth slowly then she started to move quicker up and down. Alex was lost in the pleasure her body provided him. "touch yourself" he breathed. Addison moved her fingers over her clit and began rubbing herself while Alex watched her as she continued to ride him. "Baby I'm gonna come now" he said as his orgasm exploded from his body. Addison was seconds away from her second climax.

They fell on the bed they laid entwined in each other's body. "Merry Christmas Honey" He whispered in her ear.

"Mmm Merry Christmas" Addison said as she began to fall asleep.

They didn't know it then but that was the exact moment that Mia Rose Montgomery Karev was conceived.

THE END

**A/N: Well that's it. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter or the story in general.**


End file.
